


Exposed

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lawyer Magnus Bane, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Photographer Alec Lightwood, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: He keeps his eyes closed as he feels the bed dip, as he feels Alec move up his body until he’s straddling his waist. He’s still taking pictures and the quiet click of the camera seems indecently intimate in the quiet of their room.When he opens his eyes, Magnus stares straight into the camera.“Gorgeous,” Alec whispers and Magnus smiles, something too bright and happy for what he’d been trying to do but he just can’t help himself.





	Exposed

“Turn your head, a little to the left.”

Magnus stretches a little in their bed. The sheets shift, falling low on his hips and when he closes his eyes, he can feel the sun land on his skin, warming it from the early morning chill. Tilting his head up, Magnus’s mouth kicks up into a small grin.

By the sound of the camera’s shutter, he knows Alec’s caught it.

It never gets old. Distantly, Magnus wonders that his boyfriend must have a whole album of these types of photos-- well, these are definitely tamer than some pictures they’ve taken. His favorite subject is Magnus it seems but he never gets tired of it.

Alec’s different like this. Behind the camera, his gaze becomes clinical, focused-- intense in a way that never fails to make Magnus breathless. To be the subject of his stare makes heat simmer low in his gut and it burns a little hotter every time his boyfriend throws out those little directions, every time Magnus looks up and sees himself through his love’s eyes.

The windows in their bedroom are open and the spring breeze is cool where it drifts past sheer curtains. Magnus bends a leg, lets the crimson sheets fall until his knee’s exposed. Lifting his arms over his head, he hears Alec’s breath catch from the foot of the bed and feels his expression grow smug.

He loves mornings like this, when neither of them have anywhere to be except right here, together. Magnus knows they’ll climb out of bed eventually for a late brunch, maybe get ready and go out for an impromptu date-- hell, they need to go grocery shopping-- before coming back home and going their separate ways for a few hours as Alec goes to his dark room on the other side of the loft and Magnus reviews his notes for tomorrow’s day in court.

For now, though, it’s just them and it’s more than enough.

He keeps his eyes closed as he feels the bed dip, as he feels Alec move up his body until he’s straddling his waist. He’s still taking pictures and the quiet click of the camera seems indecently intimate in the quiet of their room.

When he opens his eyes, Magnus stares straight into the camera.

“Gorgeous,” Alec whispers and Magnus smiles, something too bright and happy for what he’d been trying to do but he can’t help himself.

The first time Alec had asked if he could use his camera in the bedroom, Magnus had been intrigued, though a current of uncertainty had woven through him.

What if the idea was better in Alec’s head-- what if Magnus couldn’t give Alec what he obviously had in mind?

Any and all of his doubts had been resoundely soothed away as soon as Alec had lifted his camera. He didn’t want Magnus in outrageous poses. There was nothing to disappoint because Alec really had just wanted to capture Magnus as he was, as he saw him. 

Still, that first session had been overwhelming for all its mundanity.

Alec had taken ordinary photos but Magnus had been stunned when his boyfriend had shown him the pictures. The light reflected off his skin and shadows danced through the room and he’d looked arresting in the middle of it all. By turns alluring-- too cool to touch-- and beguiling, radiating heat, so that Alec had cupped his cheek and whispered, "Irresistible," against his jaw before sucking a mark just under his ear. 

Magnus was under no illusions-- he knew he was an attractive man and he certainly had no trouble exploiting that fact on occasion. But to see the way Alec saw him was something else entirely.

Alec had admitted, under slight duress Magnus thinks back with a grin, that it was a rush, photographing Magnus like this.

The trust implicit in the action, the way he was given not only permission but the privilege to study Magnus-- to focus on the way the sheets draped over his body, the way colors contrasted beautifully with his tawny skin, the intimacy of looking at Magnus through a lens-- it all verged on too much.

It had been a bit of a surprise-- and a delightful one at that-- for them to realize just how much Magnus himself enjoyed it. Alec had teased him mercilessly for getting off on being the object of Alec’s focus, but not before he’d tossed his camera on the bed and ravished Magnus until he couldn’t think straight.

As it is, Magnus relaxes into the bed as he reaches out, sweeping his hands up Alec’s thighs until he can grab his hips. He’s only wearing a pair of thin boxer briefs that do nothing to hide the low level arousal he’s been sporting since he grabbed his camera half an hour ago.

When he pointedly eyes Alec through his underwear and wiggles his eyebrows, Alec huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes behind the camera.

A little while passes in the quiet. Alec murmurs directions, lavishing praise on Magnus when he gets the right angle, when the sun frames him so that he looks ethereal yet deeply human-- a fallen angel, beautiful and unrepentant.

He’s sore from last night and when Alec tells him to turn over, moving so that Magnus can lay on his stomach, he moans a little, thready as a dozen little aches and pains light him up, delicious in their reminders of just how well Alec loves him.

The sound of the shutter goes off and Magnus can just imagine what the camera’s picking up. He loves when Alec marks him and he can feel the scratches running down his back, just knows that there are a line of bruises trailing over his shoulders.

Thinking about them, about the way Alec’s memorializing them, Magnus can’t help but shift, wriggling his hips a little as he starts grinding into the mattress, just a little, just enough for some desperately needed relief.

He loses track of time as the sun climbs higher in the sky. Growing a little drowsy, he drifts, letting Alec position him as he wants. Sleep and lust wrap around him, makes the heat tapping at his spine knock a little more insistently.

He doesn’t feel Alec lean over him to place the camera on his nightstand. He goes willingly, though, when his boyfriend turns him back over, when Alec presses him into the mattress. 

Humming a little, Magnus’s eyes slit open as he feels Alec’s hands go to either side of his throat. The weight’s grounding and he loves it, being surrounded by Alec.

“Love you,” Alec breathes before leaning down and nosing along Magnus’s cheek.

Magnus’s voice is low as he murmurs, “Love you too, darling.”

And then Alec’s closing that last bit of distance and kissing Magnus. He immediately opens for him and Magnus loses himself in the lushness of Alec’s mouth, in the drag of their tongues and it’s good. It’s so good, deep and slow and so damn intense that Magnus forgets everything but this-- the feel of Alec around him, his scent, his taste enough to light every nerve-ending up.

Yeah, Magnus thinks. Mornings like this are his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
